Thomas's Nights at Freddy's
by FoxytheMagicianFox
Summary: Thomas needs to get a job, to be able to afford his studies in the arcane artes. So what better place than Freddy Fazbear's? But Thomas will soon realize, that there is more to Freddy's at night than meets the eye. Will he survive, and what other experiences will he have while working at Freddy Fazbear's?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I got inspired to use one of my OCs in a story. Now keep in mind that Thomas is magical, and that I will be using my rules of the arcane to determine what he can and cannot do. The animatronics in this story will be animatronics, and I will be using some of the actual lore from the games with maybe some of my own changes. Finally, I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, it belongs to an amazing person known as Scott Cawthon. I only own my OC.**

 **Me: Alright, new story and look Thomas you're in it!**

 **Thomas: Whatever.**

 **Me: I wish I had magic like you.**

 **Thomas: Trust me, magic will do things to you that you won't appreciate.**

 **Me: But your tail and ears are so cool!**

 **Thomas: Whatever you say.**

 **Me: Anyway, let the story commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Job**

Thomas groaned, as he began to slowly wake up due to his blaring alarm clock. It was about ten o'clock at night, a time that any sane person wouldn't just start beginning to get up. After a few attempts, since he is still half asleep, Thomas was able to turn off the alarm and started getting out of bed. ' _Why couldn't I have got a job where I didn't have to get up in the middle of the night_?' he thought making his way to the bathroom of his small apartment. Thomas's apartment wasn't much, but it was home. It had two bedrooms, one for him and another for guests, not like he has anyone over though, which connect to a living room and a small kitchen area. Both bedrooms also had their own bathrooms, each with a sink, toilet and shower. While he was waiting for the shower to warm up, Thomas looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his mostly normal body. The only strange things about him, was that he had two different colored eyes, the left green and the right blue, and fox ears and a tail growing out of his body. He gave a sort of depressing sigh while he looked at the fox tail and ears protruding from his body, which were the same color as his hair, a dark orange. ' _I wanted to learn magic_ ,' he thought, playing with one of his fox ears, ' _I've just got to live with it_.'

After finishing his shower, Thomas went to his kitchen to make himself breakfast. Or rather, he sat on the couch in his living room and used his magic to make breakfast. He simply focused on the task that he wanted accomplished, in this case pouring a bowl of cereal, and his magic took care of the rest as long as he maintained his focus. This is just one of the many magical techniques that Thomas knows. This arte is know as Focris (fO-cris), which is a basic style of magic where simple tasks can be completed as long as the user can keep his/her concentration on it. Once he finished, or his magic finished, making his breakfast Thomas levitated the bowl over to himself to start eating. As he was eating, Thomas began to think why he got this job in the first place. He then looked over to the pile of bills on his counter, ' _Oh, yeah that's why_.' Most of the bills weren't even for his apartment, they were for the items he purchased in order to study the arcane.

Finishing his breakfast, Thomas used his Focris to levitate and clean his bowl in the sink. He looked at the time, and decide that it was time he got ready for his guard duty at Freddy Fazbear's. This wasn't his first choice for a job, considering that he would be up all night, but it was the only one he could find where he didn't have to interact with people. Thomas isn't really a people person, especially due to his the effects that his magic has on his body. Whenever he is out, Thomas tries his best to hide his abilities, and will always wear long pants and a hat to hide his animal appendages. This way always a pain in the summer, since he would always be so hot which caused the fur on his tail to go all crazy, but in the winter and fall it was perfect. When he went to the pizzeria, his new boss explained to him that his duties as night guard were to pretty much make sure no one broke in, and if someone did to call the cops and help detain them so they wouldn't steal or destroy anything, especially the animatronics. He was also told that he would be the only person there after hours. ' _Well, this is a good chance to study new magic artes_.' Thomas thought. He went back into his room and got an empty pack out of his closet. Thomas began to fill it with only the essentials, a few books about different schools of magic, his MP3 player, a change of clothes, magic can get really messy if performed incorrectly, and his wand which was just like a conductor's baton, except it was thicker at the bottom and thinner towards the top measuring at about fifteen inches. Thomas pocketed his phone, put on his hat, which was more of a small, black top hat, and was off to his first day/night at his new job.

It was just turning to eleven o'clock, when Thomas entered the building. He locked the door with the keys that his boss gave him that morning, and began to make his way to the office. On his way to the office, he passed through the dining hall and saw that the show stage's curtains were open. His boss mentioned he would be mostly guarding the animatronics, but he never bothered to show them to him. Walking towards the stage, Thomas saw that there were three animatronics, a purple rabbit, a yellow chicken, and a brown bear. "Man, you guys are sorta creepy." he said, leaning back against a table, "I don't see why anyone would want to steal you guys anyway, but that's just me." He looked up at the lifeless animatronics on stage, not expecting a response. "Well, I better get to work." he started making his way towards the office. Thomas gave one more glance back at the lifeless robots on stage, and gave a shiver, "Man they are creepy."

Once the guard was out of sight, Freddy turned to his other band mates. "I don't like him." he said, the others nodded in response."Yeah," Bonnie said, "I can't wait to stuff him." Chica looked kinda down, "He called us creepy, we're not creepy are we?" Bonnie shook his head, "Of course not Cheeks, he was just being a jerk" "Yeah, listen to Bonnie Chica," Freddy reassured her, "that night guard is no good." Chica smiled, "Thank you guys," she then got a devious smirk, "so, who's going to be the first to try and get him?" Freddy thought about this for a second, "I think it should be Bonnie, he is usually able to get the guards." "Thank you Freddy," Bonnie said also getting an evil smile. A bell then rang signaling that it wa now midnight, "I'll be back in a jiffy guys."

When Thomas got to the office, he set his pack on the desk, and got one of his magic books out to begin studying the different kinds of runes. Runes are a form of magic where the user draws a specific design, depending on its effect, then charges it with their own energy. at approximately eleven thirty, Thomas noticed a message on the office phone, and began to play it. The message told him that basically the animatronics have some sort of roaming mode at night and would see him as an endoskeleton without a suit on. The animatronics would then try to stuff him into a suit, since it's against the rules to have an endoskeleton without a suit on, which would result in a most painful death. He was supposed to use the doors and cameras too make sure that they wouldn't get into the office, with what limited power he had. "Good thing I listened to that." Thomas said. A bell then rang signaling that it was midnight, and the animatronics would be active. "Ugh, I really don't want to do this," Thomas said slumping into the swivel chair in the office, "plus, I'm tired. I hate having to stay up late." He let out a sigh, and then eyed the monitor he was supposed to use to activate the cameras. "There is no way I am doing this." He then eyed the book that he was reading just a moment ago, "Maybe I don't have to."

Bonnie was excited, for lack of a better word. It's been so long since they had a night guard, and they've been getting restless. Him and the others don't know why they take pleasure in the killing of the guards, but they never seemed to care. As quietly as possible, which wasn't very quiet due to him and the others being made of metal, the purple rabbit made his way down the west hallway towards the office. Bonnie was surprised, the door to the office was wide open, and he could hear what sounded like snoring coming from the inside. Usually, the guard on duty would be panicking, wasting power by leaving both doors down once they heard the message left for them, but this was new. ' _Does this guy have a death wish_?' Bonnie thought, peeking into the office. He saw that the orange haired guard was leaning back in the swivel chair fast asleep. ' _This is just too easy_.' he thought, stepping into the office and slowly making his way to the sleeping guard.

* * *

 **Me: Thomas, it isn't good to be sleeping on the job, you know.**

 **Thomas: I don't care, I didn't even want to get a job.**

 **Me: But how else are you going to afford your magical items?**

 **Thomas:...Whatever**

 **Thanks for reading, I decided to write another story so I could have options on what to write about next. That and I've always wanted to use this OC in a story. Anyway, feel free to review and I will see you guys whenever I update next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the story! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far and if you're still not sure whether you like it or not, maybe this chapter will help you decide.**

 **Me: Alright, chapter two let's do this!**

 **Thomas: Man, that rabbit is sure in for a surprise.**

 **Me: Shhh, no spoilers! Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meetings**

Bonnie stood in front of the sleeping night guard, with an evil grin thinking about how lucky he is that he doesn't have to put any effort into trying to catch the poor sap. He slowly reached for the guard's throat, savoring the moment so he can remember just how easy it was to get this idiotic guard. Bonnie's hand was about two feet away, when suddenly he felt a strange, almost shocking, sensation start running through his body. He tried moving, but his body refused to do what it was told. ' _What's going on_?' The rabbit thought panicking, ' _Why can't I move?_ ' Thomas started to chuckle, and he lifted his hat up so he could see the look on whatever animatronic's face that tried to get him. "Wow, I can't believe that worked." he said, looking up at the rabbit, "And here I thought I would actually have to put effort into working here, silly me." Bonnie started to struggle against his invisible binds, making Thomas laugh even more. ' _What the heck did he do to me?!_ ' Bonnie thought trying to struggle even more.

 _Twenty Minutes Earlier…_

"The rune of control." Thomas read from his book, "Once charged, anyone who goes inside, other than the one who charges it, will be unable to do anything unless commanded by the one who placed it. The effects and duration of this rune will last only as long as the user keeps charging it." Thomas picked up the piece of white chalk that way kept in the book. "Well, this should work out quite fine." He memorized how the rune was drawn in his book, and began to copy it onto the floor of the office, under his chair. Once he was done, it extended just far enough from the chair that nobody who steps inside would be able to touch him. "Ok, time to hide it." Tapping into his arcane power, Thomas attempts to try element channeling. Element channeling, allows the caster to control, and manipulate the magical elements that make up the world. These elements include, fire, water, earth, air, light, darkness, ice and lightning. "Mighty light, bend to my will and hide this rune from sight!" The light in the office grows somewhat dimmer, and the rune also begins to vanish from sight. "And now," he began placing his hands on where the rune is located, "charge!" Thomas felt the energy leaving his body, and enter the now invisible rune. "Whew," Thomas said, slumping into the chair and pulling his hat down feeling somewhat drained from using his powers, "I need a nap."

Thomas just stared at the helpless rabbit with a smile, "Alright, enough of that, I'll give you control of your body back, but you are not to leave the stage for the rest of the night." Bonnie growled, ' _As if, you're not my boss!_ ' The rabbit's body started moving on its own, much to his dismay ' _What the hell did this guy do to me!?_ ' Once Bonnie was gone, Thomas gave one more small chuckle and pulled his hat back down. "This is going to be the easiest job ever." As Bonnie stepped back onto the stage, he felt that strange feeling in his body begin to disappear. "What the heck just happened to me?" he said out loud, "I'm going to kill that guy!" Bonnie tried to walk off the stage, but the second any part of his body way over the stage that strange feeling came back and forced him to stay on the stage. Bonnie eventually gave up, and sat down in the middle of the stage. "What did that freak do to me?" "Bonnie, what are you doing on stage, weren't you going to get the guard?" The rabbit looked up, and saw Chica coming out of backstage, where Freddy and her were waiting for Bonnie to bring the guard. "He did something to me, Chica!" Bonnie said, a hint of panic in his voice, "I can't leave the stage, and when I went to get him something strange happened!" "Woah, calm down Bonnie," Chica said, walking over to the rabbit and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "now tell me what happened." Bonnie began to explain what happened to him, everything that occurred once he got to the office. "So I went to grab him, when suddenly this strange feeling overcomes my body. I tried to move but I couldn't and whenever he told me to do something, I did it like he was controlling me or something." Chica nodded as he finished, "Ok, so why can't you leave the stage again?" Bonnie let out a groan, "Because he told me I wasn't allowed to for the rest of the night. This guy is bad news Chica, I swear he isn't normal" "Ok, I'm going to see this for myself, this guy can't be much different from the other guards" Chica got off stage, and began to walk towards the east hallway. "Be careful Chica."

Chica made her way down the dark hallway, and started to hear someone snoring just like Bonnie did. She peeked through the window, and saw the guard sleeping in the chair with his hat down. ' _He looks normal enough,_ ' Chica thought, stepping inside the office, ' _the only thing I see that's strange is that choice in hair color._ ' She got closer, so she way about four feet away from the guard. She was about to get closer when she heard him speak. "Unless you want to get controlled like the rabbit, don't take another step closer to me." Chica froze, staring at the guard while he lifted his hat up. They just stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes. ' _Ok, two different colored eyes, that's not normal._ ' she thought taking a step back. Thomas smiled, "And I thought my life was strange already, but here I am talking to a robot chicken and rabbit in the same night." Chica's jaw dropped in shock, this was a first, usually when they went after the guards they would always scream and try to run. But this guy just sat there smiling and talking to them like it was no big deal. ' _What is wrong with this guy!?_ ' Chica started to feel a little scared, this guy definitely wasn't normal. "W-what did you do to Bonnie?" She asked shakily. Thomas chuckled, "Well, what do you know, they can speak. Well, my dear Miss Chicken, since you asked so politely I will show you." Chica started backing away, towards the door, "What do you mean show me?" Thomas closed his eyes, began to focus on light channeling he did earlier that night. The light in the office got brighter, and the rune that Thomas drew became visible. "What you see below me is known as a rune of control. Anyone who steps inside becomes my puppet, and I can make them do whatever I want." Chica was horrified, "I almost stepped on that!?" Thomas shot her a reassuring look, "Hey, don't worry, I would've only made you stay out of the office the rest of the night." She seemed to calm down a little, "What about Bonnie, what did you do to him?" "Oh, the rabbit," Thomas said, leaning back in his chair, "don't worry, he'll be allowed to leave the stage come tomorrow night. I just needed to catch up on my sleep." Chica was relieved, "Thanks, I was worried about what you did to him." Thomas just waved off the comment, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you guys unless you force my hand." Chica was uncertain on how to feel about that, "Well, um, thanks, I guess."

Thomas looked at the clock on his phone, and saw that it was about ten till six. "You should get back to the stage, it's almost opening time." Chica looks at the clock in the hall, "Oh, I guess it is. Thanks nightguard." She goes to walk out the door, when he says, "My name is Thomas, just so you know." Chica turned her head back towards him, "Oh, um, I'm Chica." She walked out the door, and back to the stage. ' _She was nice._ ' Thomas thought, turning to the rune on the floor, ' _Well, time to hide you again._ ' Closing his eyes and focusing, Thomas bent the light of the room to hide the rune and cut off the supply of energy he was sending into it. A bell then rang, signaling that it was now six A.M. Letting out a sigh, Thomas gathered his things into his pack, and proceeded towards the exit. Passing into the Dining Hall, Thomas decided to say one more thing before leaving. "This has been quite swell guys," he said leaning against a chair, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, and this is just a little advice from me. Don't try to kill me, because as that rabbit has figured out, it's not possible. Anyway, I gotta get going, so bye." He walked to the door, and turned back around giving a brief wave good bye, then left for home.

Once the guard was out of sight, Freddy turned towards Bonnie. "What did he mean by that exactly?" he asked crossing his arms. Bonnie looked away, "I don't know, he was somehow able to control me." Chica decided to speak up, "He said you stepped on something called a rune of control. Thomas said that he's able to control anyone who steps inside it." Freddy narrowed his eyes at the chicken, "And how exactly do you know that and the guard's name?" She scratched the back of her head nervously, "W-we may have talked for a little bit." Freddy was mad, "Chica, you're not supposed to talk to them, the guards are evil! That's why we kill them!" She shrunk away from the bear, "But, he seemed nice to me." "He was just tricking you," Freddy said, "don't talk too him again understand?" She reluctantly nodded her head. "Good, now onto other business," He walked over to the Pirate's Cove. "FOXY!" he yelled, "Your turn!" A red fox poked his head out of the starry curtains, "Aye, it will be done." Freddy smiled evilly, and walked back to his place on stage, but Chica was having second thought about killing the guard, 'He was so nice to me though.'

* * *

 **Thomas: As if that fox can get me.**

 **Me: Don't you think you're being a little too cocky Thomas?**

 **Thomas: Nah, I've got magic on my side.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, feel free to tell me what you liked, and as always I'll see you guys in the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thought I gave up on this story huh? Nah, I just got side tracked with other stories.**

 **Me: Alright, you prepared for Foxy Thomas?**

 **Thomas: Like I said, no way he is gonna get me.**

 **Me: Well, in any case. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fear**

The next night, Thomas walked back into Freddy's feeling exhausted. He had been practicing magic the entire day, which in turn drained him of a lot of his energy. 'Good thing I'll be able to sleep.' He thought to himself, not being able to wait till he got to the office. As he walked through the dining hall, he glanced over to the animatronics on the stage. "Nice to see you all again," he said, walking in front of the stage, "I gotta admit, you surprised me last night with the whole killer robot thing. Tonight though, I'm tired so unless you want to know what I am capable of, let me sleep." They didn't say anything, they just kept staring forward. Thomas smiled, "I'm glad we understand each other. See you guys in a few hours." He walked away down the west hall to the office.

Once the guard left, Freddy growled, eyes turning black in anger, "Who does he think he is? No one talks to us like that!" Bonnie was also fired up, "Let me at him Freddy! I'll get him this time!" The bear shook his head, "No, Foxy is going to try tonight." Said fox then stepped out of the cove, stretching his servos for the night ahead. Chica was being unnaturally quiet and Freddy noticed, "Is there something wrong Chica?" The chicken looked away, "Are we doing the right thing? Trying to kill him I mean?" Bonnie looked at her in shock, "Chica, what is going on with you!? First you're talking to the guard, now you're saying we shouldn't kill him!" Before Bonnie could continue, the midnight bell rang. Freddy glared at Chica, "We'll talk about this later. Foxy! Go get him!" The fox got a murderous smile, "With pleasure captain." He bounded down the hall.

Once Thomas got to the office, he repeated the same process as yesterday, setting down his pack and charging the invisible rune. ' _I should atleast get some studying done_.' He thought, grabbing a book out of his pack. Flipping through the book, Thomas began reading a section on elemental channeling when the midnight bell rang. Not more than a minute later he heard a loud clanging sound come from the west hall. Before he could even say anything, a big blur of red jumped from the hall and tackled Thomas to the floor, away from the rune. He started to get irritated, he told those animatronics to leave him alone, but they obviously didn't listen. Thomas looked up at the animatronic pinning him down, and saw it was red fox with a hook. "You have five seconds to get off of me before I throw you back through that door." The animatronic let out a hearty laugh, then put his hook to Thomas's face, "I'd like ta see ye try lad." Thomas smiled, "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." He closed his eyes and tapped into his arcane powers, "Howl and rage almighty vortex." The fox got a confused look, "What are ye-" "Havoc Gale!" Suddenly, a powerful wind appeared from nowhere and threw Foxy back through the door he jumped through and slammed him into the wall.

Foxy slid down the wall onto the floor looking at Thomas in shock, "W-what did ye do!?" The guard snickered, "That is just a taste of my power. Unless you want me to show you more, go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone. Tell your friends as well." He then sat back in the swivel chair, getting back to reading his book as the fox animatronic walked away. Thomas got another smile, "That was fun."

Freddy saw Foxy running back into the dining hall, empty handed a look of terror on his face. "Foxy!" He yelled, "Where is the guard?" The fox looked at him, wide eyed, "I am NOT going after that lad again! He be a witch!" "Actually I'm a magic user." Foxy slowly looked behind him to see said guard walking towards the kitchen, still reading his book. Freddy growled, "What do you think you're doing!?" Thomas ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

Chica was cooking some pizzas for the morning staff, when she heard the door open. "Need somethin-" she looked up and was surprised to see Thomas, "w-why are you here?" The guard shut his book, and looked at the chicken, "I'm just here to get a drink." Out of nowhere, a glass appeared in his hand, through the use of materialism practically anything can be created, and the guard walked over to the sink. Chica rubbed her arm, "Listen, you really shouldn't be here, Freddy gets mad when the guards leave the office." Thomas took a sip of his drink, "I couldn't care less about that teddy bear, if he wants me dead, I'd like to see him try." Said bear then came into the kitchen, eyes black. Chica shuttered back in terror, Thomas just looked at him uninterested. Freddy turned his hateful gaze over to the guard, "Get back to the office! NOW!" Thomas took another sip of his drink, "Nah, I'm good." The bear was seething, "I wasn't asking!" The guard drank the rest of his water, "Whatever you say care bear." Thomas slowly walked out of the kitchen and back towards the office. "Did he call me a care bear!?" Freddy said, almost yelling. Chica shuddered away, trying not to even look at the bear. "Well!?" The bear glared at the yellow chicken. Quickly, Chica picked up a box with pizza in it and ran out of the kitchen.

Thomas was sitting in the swivel chair, trying to fall asleep when he heard a loud clanking noise coming from the east hall. ' _Really, he's trying again_?' he thought, preparing to cast a spell again. To his surprise though, Foxy wasn't the one that showed up, it was Chica and she didn't come running in she stopped in the doorway. "T-Thomas," she said shakily, "would it be ok if I stayed in the office tonight, Freddy is mad and-" "Chica," he interrupted her, "are you going to try to kill me?" "No." she replied quickly, "So can I?" Thomas let out a sigh, "I guess, just don't annoy me and we'll be cool." Chica stepped forward and presented him a pizza box, "Thank you." The guard took it and put the box on the desk, "Thanks, I guess." "You're welcome." The chicken replied, then sat in the corner of the office away from Thomas.

Twenty minutes later, Chica was bored out of her mind, Thomas did eat the pizza she brought and he said it was delicious, but then he tried sleeping once again. The chicken was looking around the room nonchalantly when she noticed Thomas's pack. She started looking through it trying to find something interesting. There wasn't much just books, clothes, some strange stick. The chicken was going to quit when she found some strange object. It was about the size of her hand, completely black on one side with couple buttons and shiny/reflective on the other. She pressed one of the buttons and music began to play and it was loud.

 _Can you see all of me?_

 _Walk into my mystery_

 _Step inside, and hold on for dear life_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Capture you or set you free_

 _I am all, and I am all of me_

Thomas immediately jumped out of the chair and turned off the music, "Well, not going back to sleep now." "Sorry," Chica replied, looking down. She then looked up at Thomas, holding up the music player, "What is this thing?" The guard gave her a look of disbelief, "A MP3 player, do you really not know what that is?" The chicken shook her head, "We haven't had exposure to much technology. What was that song?" Thomas scratched the back of his head, "It's called 'I am all of me' it's from a video game. Pretty much songs from games and songs made by fans of games are what I like." Chica nodded, "Can we listen to more? The only songs I know are from our shows." Thomas's answer was in the form of him starting to play the Gerudo Desert theme by Taylor Davis.

Freddy was mad, this guard was nothing but trouble. Not only did he insult him, but he somehow managed to convince Chica that killing him wasn't ethical and the other two were now scared of what he would do to them. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." he said to himself, walking towards the east hall. When he was about half way down, he heard what sounded like…..music?

 _I'm in the de-details with the devil_

 _So now the world can never get me on my level_

 _I just gotta get you off the cage_

 _I'm a young lover's rage_

 _Gonna need a spark to ignite_

Freddy hasn't heard anything like this before, heck he hasn't even heard any other songs except the ones they play. Sticking to the shadows, he peered into the office from the side window and was shocked at what he saw.

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

Chica and Thomas, sitting against the wall, singing along to the song, all the while smiling. The bear was furious, his eyes pitch black and the normally white pinpricks were now red. "CHICA!" He shouted, stomping into the office, causing both the chicken and Thomas to stop singing, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Chica shrunk back, trying to avoid the bear's gaze, "I j-just, I-I was only-" A loud bang way then heard, the cause…..Freddy hitting Chica. The side of her suit's headpiece was now torn, exposing the endoskeleton. "We do NOT be friend the guards, got it!?" The chicken didn't respond, she just whimpered and curled up into the corner. "I said, GOT IT?!" The bear went to strike the chicken once again, but was surprised when his arm wouldn't move. He looked over and saw Thomas with his hand holding his arm by the wrist. "Let go guard," Freddy hissed, "This is none of your concern!" "You know, there are a few things I can't stand in this world. One is the fact that anyone can become famous on the internet with very little effort," Thomas looked up at the bear, his usual neutral expression now replaced with one of anger, even his eye's pupils have turned to slits, "another is people that hurt their friends!" With a newfound strength, not really he just used his magic to help lift the bear, Thomas threw Freddy out the east door and into the hallway. "Now stay out!" Thomas spat, then closed the door with a loud thunk.

After Thomas took a quick breath, he walked over to the chicken curled up in the corner. He saw what looked like streams of oil falling down her face from her eyes, guess that's how animatronics cry. "Hey Chica," he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you alright?" The chicken just nodded, then hugged Thomas, "T-thank you." The guard just pat her back, "H-hey, no problem." After a minute, Thomas broke the embrace, "Alright, let me see the damage." He turned her head to see the left side, "That's gonna need fixed." The chicken looked down, "We don't have a technician." A bell then rang, signaling that it was six A.M. Chica looked at Thomas with a pleading expression, "Please help me, I'm scared Freddy might try something again and the company doesn't have the money to fix me!" The guard looked at her in the eye, with a rare serious look, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 **Thomas: Freddy, that son of a-**

 **Me: Thomas! Language!**

 **Thomas: Whatever, Freddy deserves a lot more than just to be thrown from the room.**

 **Me: Trust me, I agree.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, I do NOT own the songs mentioned in this chapter nor the incantation Thomas used for his spell. Anyway, please review, follow and favorite and as always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Huh, strange I usually don't upload this late. Ah, whatever, here's a new chapter, I'm sure Thomas is happy to see it.**

 **Thomas: I want to kill that bear.  
**

 **Me: Geez, Thomas isn't that a little excessive?**

 **Thomas: Whatever, he deserves it.**

 **Me:...Anyway, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Secrets and Lies**

"6:15," Thomas said out loud, looking at the clock in the dining hall, "he should be here soon." Who was Thomas waiting for, his boss Roy Fazbear who happened to be the manager of the restaurant. The guard looked up at the stage, all the animatronics were back in their usual spots. He gave a friendly smile at Chica while glaring at Freddy. Once Thomas told Chica the plan, the 6 AM bell rang but the chicken waited a minute so she wouldn't have to explain what happened to the others. Bonnie gave him a shocked look when they walked out, but didn't say anything.

The sound of the front door opening rang through the silent pizzeria, and not more than a minute later the manager walked into the dining hall. He saw Thomas sitting on one of the tables, "Didn't think I'd see you here Thomas, you're usually gone by the time I get here." The guard shrugged, "Never had a reason to stay before." Mr. Fazbear nodded, "I see and what is the reason?" He pointed to Chica, "Someone had a little accident." The manager walked over to the chicken, a sad look on his face, "Oh no, Chica." He inspected the damage, "This isn't good, you can't perform with this and we don't have the money to hire you a technician." Thomas saw his opening, "Actually, I know my way around machines boss, I could fix her free of charge." Mr. Fazbear gave the guard a very confused look, "You would? Even with…...ahem, nevermind. I can't not pay you though, how about I pay you in pizzas?" Thomas shrugged again, "If you want. My tools are at my apartment, I'll have to work on her there if it's alright." The manager nodded, "By all means." "Alright," Thomas stood up, clapping his hands, "I can take her now. I just need to load her into my car."

After Thomas drove back to his apartment building, he noticed the chicken in his backseat was powered off. "Great," Thomas groaned, opening the back door of his car, "more work." He pulled Chica from the back seat and threw one of her arms over his shoulder for leverage. It was difficult enough trying to carry the chicken with two people, one person was just miserable. After a good five minutes, he reached a flight of stairs. "Screw it," Thomas said, catching his breath, "time for magic." He closed his eyes, focusing on the earth around him, "The strength of an earth titan." Thomas's arms got a strange, faint, shine to them and turned slightly darker. He then picked up Chica bridal style and started walking up the stairs to his apartment. "I love magic."

Once inside of his apartment, Thomas placed the chicken on his couch and went to get some food from his fridge. He just took out a bottle of tea and sat beside Chica on the couch, turning on his TV. There wasn't anything interesting on, being honest why would there be at almost 7 AM, so he turned off the T.V and went into a secret room he kept locked.

When Chica powered back up, she saw that she was no longer in the pizzeria. "Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around the room. "My place." The chicken looked over towards the voice, to see Thomas. "It worked?" She asked, a smile creeping on her face. The guard nodded, "Follow me, I'll get ya patched up." He began walking down his hallway, Chica close behind. He stopped in front of a wall and placed his hand on it. The chicken gasped when suddenly a door appeared. Thomas opened the door and revealed his secret room, his magic room. There were several tables with various kinds of odd instruments on them, such as flasks and jars of various different colored liquids and plants, a bookshelf completely filled with very old looking books, candles with various different colored flames floating around the place, and strange symbols and drawings covering the walls and floor. Chica was in awe, "Wow." Thomas chuckled, "Yeah, expected that reaction. Sit on that table."

Chica did as he asked and sat on one of the empty tables, making it creak under her weight, and Thomas went over to one of his bookshelves and pulled out one of his books. He walked back over to Chica, opening the book and setting it beside her. "You may feel a tingling sensation." The magician placed his hand on the side of the chicken's head, "Repair what has been lost. Repairous." Chica felt a jolt pass through her body which caused her left arm to jolt towards Thomas's face. Fortunately, he backed away at the last second and she simply knocked of his hat. The magician's face paled and Chica looked at him apologetically, "Thomas, I am so sorry I…...Um, what are those?" Thomas quickly put his free hand over his fox ears while still using the other one to repair Chica, "Y-You didn't see those!" She gave a curious look, "But what are-" "Just drop it!" The chicken shuddered, "S-sorry." Thomas sighed as he finished fixing her and put his hat back on, "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. It's just those are a touchy subject with me." Chica nodded, "I understand, I won't tell anyone about it." The magician sighed in relief, "Thanks. You're all fixed by the way." Chica smiled, "They're kinda cute you know." Thomas blushed, "How about we just go watch a movie or something?" She nodded and followed him back out to is living room.

Back at the pizzeria, Fazbear's just closed for the day and Freddy was pacing back and forth in the Backstage. He was still mad as hell and was trying to think of a way to kill that night guard. Freddy felt as if he was about to explode, not only did that guard somehow brainwash Chica but due to his powers Foxy and Bonnie refuse to even try and get him. The bear growled, "If it's magic he wants, it's magic he gets." Freddy walked to the west hall and stood in front of the poster. "Goldie!" He yelled, "Come here!" A gold colored bear appeared in front of him, his eyes tiny white pinpricks, "What do you want?" Freddy crossed his arms, "We have a problem." "I know," the gold bear replied, "that new guard. I know he has magic." Freddy smiled, "Then you know what to do?" Goldie began to chuckled darkly, "Brother, brother, brother, of course I do. I promise by the end of tonight you will have your guard." The brown bear began to also laugh evilly, "Thank you brother."

Once Freddy was back on stage, Bonnie was immediately questioning him, "Ok, spill the beans what happened to Chica?" The bear knew that if he told the truth he wouldn't be trusted anymore, so he saw the perfect opportunity to get the others to hate the guard. "It was that new guard of ours." The rabbit went wide eyed, "W-what!?" Freddy nodded, "That's right, I saw it with my own two eyes. Chica thought she'd give it a shot at trying to get him but he somehow used that strange power of his to hurt her." Bonnie grit his teeth, "I'm gonna kill him!" Freddy chuckled, "Don't worry, we will be able to soon. I just enlisted the help of Goldie."

Foxy listened to the conversation between the two on stage from his cove, unbeknownst to Freddy, the fox had seen what ACTUALLY happened to Chica. "That no good bilge rat," he muttered to himself, "what kinda captain lies to his own crew?" This got Foxy thinking, if Freddy was lying about what happened last night what else has he lied about? "Are ta night guards really bad?" he asked himself, "Have we actually been doin' ta right thing?" Suddenly, a voice spoke in Foxy's head, "He used magic to hurt you! Of course he's evil!" It was the voice of a child, the spirit of the child that haunted Foxy. "But lad," the fox replied, "the captain just lied about what happened last night, what if he be lying about this lad being evil?" The child stayed silent. Foxy sighed, "'Sides, the lad was probably just defendin' himself from me." The fox felt a feeling of guilt resonate from the child's spirit, "What about the other guards then?" Foxy went wide eyed, "Oh sweet Neptune."

* * *

 **Me: Ok Thomas I had a change of heart, Freddy may deserve it.**

 **Thomas: Atleast Foxy is coming to his senses.**

 **Me: I think Chica has the hots for you.**

 **Thomas: Fox, I swear to god...**

 **I don't really have much to say, other than feel free to favorite, follow and review if you so please. As always, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **Me: So Thomas, think you can handle Goldie?**

 **Thomas: That old bear? Pfft**

 **Me: Aren't you acting a little cocky?**

 **Thomas: The way I see it either way he's just gonna be work. I hate doing work.**

 **Me: We know Thomas, we know. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Guests**

There was a awkward silence between Thomas and Chica during the drive back to the pizzeria, ever since Chica found out about the magician's animal appendages Thomas tried his best to not talk about it. The chicken was sitting in the car's back seats, because the windows there are tinted and how would you explain a big animatronic chicken riding in shotgun, looking outside the window. "Thomas," she began, turning to the human, "are you mad at me for knowing about the ears?" Thomas sighed, "No I'm not mad Chica, I just am not used to people seeing them." She nodded, "You want to talk about it?" Thomas sighed again, "I told you before Chica, drop it I don't want to talk about those." "Ok," she said, somewhat sadly. The rest of the ride to the pizzeria was silent.

When they got to the pizzeria, Freddy and Bonnie were on stage and as Thomas passed, he noticed the rabbit giving him a angry look. "You know it's impolite to look at people like that cottontail." Bonnie growled at him, "Why I outta-" "Calm down Bonnie," Freddy said, putting an arm in front of him, "he'll get what's coming to him." The bear then began laughing evilly and Thomas rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say care bear." Once Thomas left the room, Bonnie looked at Chica and gave her a smile. She smiled back but it disappeared when she saw the hatred in Freddy's eyes. The chicken quickly ran into the kitchen and Bonnie got a confused look, "Hey boss, what's wrong with Chica?" The bear shook his head, "She's just gone through a traumatic experience Bonnie, tell me what do you think is wrong with her?" This just grinded Bonnie's gears, "I can't wait to get my hands on that guard for what he did!" The bear got an evil smile, looking in the direction of the office, "Me too Bonnie, me too."

While on his way to the office, Thomas noticed that Chica was no longer following him. At first he thought, ' _Finally, I can get some peace and quiet,_ ' but then he got a somewhat worried feeling. He didn't quite get it, but Thomas was worried that if he left Chica alone she would get hurt by that bear again. ' _What's going on with me?_ ' he thought, entering the office, ' _Why am I worrying about some robot chicken?'_ Slumping into the chair, Thomas rubbed his face, "I probably just need some sleep."

Before he could do so however, a familiar clanking sound came from the west hall causing Thomas to groan, "Will these robots ever learn?" Soon the clanking stopped and standing in the doorway was a certain red fox. The guard rolled his eyes, "I'm starting to think you actually like getting thrown into walls whiskers." Foxy glared at him, "First lad, it be cap'n Foxy ta ye. Second, I be 'ere ta warn ye." Thomas chuckled, "Yeah, warn me that's a good one." The fox shook his head, "Lad I be serious, I overheard Freddy tell Bon that ye were the one that hurt Chica. I saw what happened though, I saw tat the captain be the one tat hurt the lass." The human slowly turned to the damaged fox, "The good for nothing carebear said what!?" Foxy took a step back, "Ok lad, ye can get back at the captain later fer now ye have someting else ta worry 'bout."

Goldie grinned to himself when he finally heard the midnight bell, he was looking forward to this moment all night. He never usually helped in killing the nightguards, the only times he would show up is when either the gang were having too much trouble or if the guard happened to see the poster of him on camera 2B. It was usually unfair because he was magical and just knocked out the guard but tonight would be different. Tonight his prey was also magical.

Using his powers, the old bear teleported onto the desk in the office and saw the guard sitting in the swivel chair, his hat slightly pulled down and his hands folded in front of him. "Was wondering when you were gonna show up." Thomas said, standing up, "I was told you might actually be a challenge." Goldie chuckled, "That's funny, you actually think you can stop me. I am a master illusionist, you won't win." The human then lifted his hat and what Goldie saw made his gaze waver. The guard's eyes were demonic looking, narrowed to slits, and his teeth looked more fang-like. "Today is your unlucky day bear, cause the one you call a brother not only hurt his friend but tried to blame me for it. In short I'm a little pissed." He stood up and kicked his chair away, causing Goldie to back up against the wall. The bear for once in his life felt fear, the magic energy he felt radiating from him was enormous. The air was literally felt heavier due to it. Thomas cracked his knuckles and Goldie thought he saw a flash in the guard's green eye, "Shall we begin?"

Quickly, before Thomas could do anything else, Goldie used all his energy to cast a spell to put the guard unconscious. Strangely, it worked maybe even too well. The bear thought he would have to deal with wards the magician set up but he had no defenses. He thought nothing of it though, his job was done and his brother was about to finally get what he wanted. Goldie used his magic to levitate the human's body into the backstage, Freddy was already there and smiled when he came in, "Excellent work brother." The gold bear set the guard on the table, "Child's play, shall we stuff him?" Freddy's smile grew bigger, "Why of course, after you."

Thomas smiled when he saw that his spell worked, "Master illusionist my butt, don't go flaunting your skills Goldielocks when you haven't even tested them against an adequate magic user." Goldie was currently sitting on the desk in what appeared to be a dazed state, his eyes had a far off look and his mouth was slightly ajar. He didn't know it, but the bear was currently under an illusion spell that was making him think that he actually succeeded in beating him. "Wow lad, ye did well." Thomas turned to see Foxy walk in through the west door, "Well, being a magician help Whiskers. It was kinda disappointing, I thought I'd actually have a challenge for once." The fox nodded, "Now tat ye 'ave taken care of Gold, what are ye plannin' ta do 'bout the captain?" Thomas shook his head, "I can't let what he did go unpunished, it's one thing to hurt a friend but it's another to try blaming someone else for your mistakes." Foxy nodded again, "I agree lad, the captain be needing punishment."

Freddy was onstage with a grin on his face, finally the guard was finally gonna get caught and he was gonna a great time giving him a slow and painful death by stuffing. The bear's smile grew bigger when he heard a clanking noise coming from the hallway to the office, "Excellent work Goldie, shall we finally stuff this pain in the neck." "I'm not dying that easily carebear." Thomas said, walking in with Goldie over his shoulder, still under the illusion spell. Foxy sooned followed close behind and stood beside the guard, "Ello captain, we be knowin' 'bout tat little fib of yers." Freddy clenched his fist, "What did you do to my brother!?" Thomas threw the gold bear on the floor and his eyes became slits again, "Nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you!" The bear took a step back and Chica walked out of the kitchen. She gasped at the scene in front of her, "T-Thomas what's going on?"

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the halls of the pizzeria. Thomas made a shushing motion with his fingers and quickly ran to the office and got the security tablet. He walked back into the dining hall and whispered, "We've got company." The guard turned the tablet showing that two hooded figures were entering the restaurant through the broken glass front door. Chica got a worried look, "What are we gonna do Thomas?" This caused Freddy to growl, "Why the hell are you asking him!? I'm the boss here!" Thomas shot a glare at him and the bear stopped talking, "I'll deal with you later carebear," he turned to Foxy, "where's the rabbit?" The red fox got a thoughtful look for a second, "The lad be in his usual place in ta supply closet, why lad?" "Because," Thomas released the spell on the golden bear at his feet, "we're gonna have a little fun."

* * *

 **Thomas: What did I say, just work.**

 **Me: Alright, you win this one Thomas but what about those unwanted guests?**

 **Thomas: Just more work and as you know...**

 **Me: Yeah, Yeah, you hate work.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, feel free to review and don't forget to follow and favorite if you enjoyed. As always, see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
